Protecting me
by Kurosaki Kuchiki
Summary: "Ajari aku kidou. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, Rukia,"  Read & review, please...


**Yo…..**

**Saya balik lagi dengan fic saya yang baru. Haduh…belum kelar yang lain, udah buat fic baru. Tenang…ini hanya one shoot kok, jadi gak perlu nunggu lanjutannya. Ini fic pelampiasan, karena suasana hati saya yang lagi bad mood. Bad mood karena Rukia gak muncul-muncul terus di setiap chapter bleach yang baru. Dan kenapa Inoue harus masuk kamar Ichi? Akh…walaupun pembicaraan mereka ringan, tetep ajah saya gertakin gigi gara-gara scene itu. Haduh…**

**Ya sudahlah, lebih baik jangan banyak bacot. Fic ini terinspirasi, atau lebih tepatnya mencontek dari salah satu video penggemar IchiRuki di YouTube, doujinshi nya keren dech. Jadi saya terinspirasi dari sana. Semoga saja belum ada yang buat ficnya. Kalau doujinshinya pendek, saya bakal buat agak panjang. Hehehe….**

**Kalau sudah baca cerita fic ini, jangan langsung ditinggal yah, baca sampai habis, karena dibawah bakal saya beberkan beberapa spoiler untuk Bleach : Jigoku hen. Jadi baca sampai akhir yah**

**Ok…gak banyak comment lagi, langsung ajah kali yah…**

**Aku harap kalian bisa menikmati fic oneshoot saya. Dan mohon kesediaannya untuk mereview.**

**.**

.

_**KUROSAKI KUCHIKI**_

**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan punya saya. Walaupun sudah susah payah minta di Kubo-sensei tetep gak dikasih. Dasar Tite Kubo pelit…..

**Summary** : "Ajari aku Kidou. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, Rukia,"

**Genre :** Romance

**Pairing :** Ichigo Kurosaki X Rukia Kuchiki

**Rated :** T

**Warning :**Gaje, ide pasaran, nyontek. And maafkan kalau ada Typo sehingga tidak nyaman saat dibaca..

Protecting Me

.

"Ukh…..sial….luka ini perih sekali," keluh seorang gadis berambut pendek hitam, yang saat ini tengah terduduk di sebuah ranjang yang cukup memuat satu orang dengan bed cover berwarna biru muda. Saat ini, gadis yang berprofesi sebagai seorang Shinigami ini sedang membalut bahu sebelah kiri yang sepertinya terluka dan menimbulkan rasa nyeri tak tertahankan pada gadis itu.

Sepertinya gadis bernama seorang Rukia tersebut baru saja pulang sekolah, karena saat ini, saat ia sedang melilitkan perban pada bahu kirinya tersebut, ia masih terbalut dengan rok sekolah berwarna abu-abu khas SMA Karakura. Sedangkan pakaian atasannya, tepatnya seragam atasannya sudah ia lepas. Tapi bukan berarti tubuh atasnya terekspos dengan jelas, karena ia sudah melilitkan bagian dadanya hingga perutnya dengan perban sehingga tidak terlihat apapun pada tubuh atasnya. Hanya perban.

"Gara-gara rasa baikku yang berlebihan sehingga semuanya jadi begini. Ukh…," jerit Rukia pelan saat ia merasa lilitan perban yang ia lilitkan pada bahunya terlalu kencang. Sepertinya lukanya cukup dalam, sehingga ia melililitkan perban cukup tebal pada bagian itu.

.

"Bagus. Tinggal sedikit lagi," ucap Rukia pada dirinya sendiri, merasa karena perbannya tinggal diikat saja untuk menutupi bahunya tersebut.

_Cklek._

Dengan cepat Rukia menoleh, dan perban yang seharusnya terikat tadi jadi kendor kembali, karena Rukia reflek melihat kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang membuka pintu tersebut secara tiba-tiba. Untung saja, perban yang ia lilitkan pada dada dan perutnya tidak kendor, jika tidak, ukh…apa kata orang yang melihatnya.

"Ugh, Ichigo. Rupanya kau. Kupikir siapa. Bisakah kau ketuk pintunya sebelum kau masuk?" kata Rukia yang terlihat jengkel pada seorang pemuda berambut orange yang masuk begitu saja sehingga mengagetkannya. Shinigami daiko kota Karakura, Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Kenapa aku harus mengetuk? Ini kan kamarku, jadi sesuka ku mau masuk atau keluar. Mau mengetuk atau tidak," jawab Ichigo dengan nada cuek dan menatap Rukia.

"Bukan begitu. Aku tahu ini kamarku. Tapi tidakkah kau lihat aku sedang apa? Keadaanku ini tidak pantas untuk dilihat oleh pria sepertimu, bodoh," sangkal Rukia yang reflek menutupi dadanya menggunakan baju seragamnya.

"Aku kan tidak tahu kalau kau ada dikamarku. Kau tadi terburu-buru saat pulang sekolah, ternyata kau dikamarku. Ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa?" tanya Ichigo lagi yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu yang sudah ia tutup dan kunci. Bahaya kan kalau yuzu, Karin ataupun orang tua bodoh itu masuk dan melihat Rukia dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"Kau pakai acara bertanya lagi, sudah jelas aku sedang mengobati lukaku yang kudapat dari Hollow tadi malam. Ingat?" jawab Rukia lagi yang masih menutupi dadanya dengan baju seragamnya. Bagaimanapun, walau jelas tubuhnya tidak akan terekspos, tapi tetap saja Ichigo seorang pria, dan ini membuatnya malu. Dan dengan keadaan bahu telanjang.

"Ah, aku ingat," jawab Ichigo singkat, daan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Jika Rukia lihat baik-baik, maka ia bisa melihat perubahan air muka Ichigo yang terlihat khawatir dan menyesal serta wajah bersalahnya saat Rukia mengingatkannya akan tadi malam.

"Lanjutkan saja membalutnya. Anggap saja aku tidak ada," ucap Ichigo yang mengambil kaos oblong warna hitam. Lalu ikut duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan Rukia membelakangi dirinya. Ia membuka seragamnya dan juga kaos oblong putih yang menjadi dalaman seragamnya dan memakai kaos oblong hitamnya tadi.

Sesaat Rukia sempat melirik Ichigo saat ia duduk di belakang dirinya. Dan Rukia segera memalingkan wajahnya saat Ichigo membuka bajunya. Bau khas seorang Kurosaki Ichigo pun masuk dalam indra penciuman Rukia karena jarak mereka yang hanya beberapa jengkal saja. Mengabaikan perasaannya yang tiba-tiba saja bergetar, ia kembali sibuk dengan mengatur perban yang mengendur.

.

'_Kejadian tadi malam, huh? Rukia terluka karena salahku juga, kan?'_ batin Ichigo yang masih duduk membelakangi Rukia. Pandangannya hanya tertuju lurus. Namun, pikirannya kembali pada kejadiannya tadi malam, saat ia dan Rukia sedang bertugas.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

"Hoaaammmm, jam 2. Jam 2 dan aku harus membereskan para Hollow ini? Aku bisa gila jika begini terus," ujar Ichigo yang saat ini sedang membasmi salah satu Hollow yang berwajah datar seperti penutup panci.

"Minggir kalian. Sial! Oi, Rukia, kenapa Hollow ini banyak sekali?" teriak Ichigo pada Rukia yang tidak jauh darinya juga sedang menebas salah satu hollow berwajah ikan.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh, Ichigo. Mana aku tahu mereka sebanyak ini. Cepat bereskan mereka dan kita pulang. Dan kau bisa tidur lagi, baka!" teriak Rukia membalas teriakan Ichigo sambil terus berkonsentrasi pada lawannya.

.

"Fuh, akhirnya selesai juga," Ichigo menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras dan langsung terduduk di tanah untuk melepaskan kelelahannya yang telah menumpuk. Ichigo tidak melihat kalau ada Hollow yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari bawah tanah. Sepertinya Hollow itu menyembunyikan reiatsunya sehingga Ichigo tidak sadar akan kehadiran hollow tersebut dengan jarak beberapa jengkal saja darinya.

"ICHIGO! AWAS. DIBELAKANGMU," teriakan Rukia menggema. Sayangnya reflek Ichigo tidak secepat biasanya, sehingga tentu saja Ichigo akan terkena telak. Namun…..

_Craaatttt_

"Ukh…," suara itu membuat Ichigo segera membalikkan badannya dan membelalakkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang melindunginya dari Hollow tersebut. Ia berani bersumpah jantungnya kali ini mendadak berhenti saat melihat orang yang lagi-lagi melindunginya kali ini terluka dengan luka akibat hollow berwajah besar tadi.

"Kau! Bedebah. Hollow sialan kau," segera saja dengan kekuatannya ia menebas hollow tersebut, sehingga hollow tersebut terbelah menjadi dua dan menghilang, meninggalkan Ichigo dengan nafas tersengal-sengal menahan amarah.

"Rukia," seru Ichigo untuk melihat sang penolongnya yang sekarang terduduk lemah dengan luka dalam di lengan kirinya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo pada Rukia yang berusaha menahan sakit lukanya tersebut. Ada perasaan cemas meliputinya kali ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, baka. Sekarang kita pulang. Aku bisa mengobati ini dengan kidou," jawab Rukia yang mulai berkeringat dingin menahan rasa sakit. Ichigo memapah dan membawanya pulang.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

_._

.

"Lain kali kau jangan bertingkah ceroboh, Rukia. Kalau sudah begini kan repot," ujar Ichigo yang kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia melirik sekilas Rukia yang masih sibuk dengan perbannya. Ia tahu ini aneh, tapi perasaan ingin melindungi Rukia membuat perasaan lainnya tercipta dengan sendirinya. Perasaan aneh yang menjalari jantungnya tiap ia melihat ekpresi Rukia, apapun itu. Perasaan yang meledak saat ia bertemu pandang dengan Rukia. Perasaan galau luar biasa saat gadis itu tidak ada didepannya. Dan perasaan marah apabila ada yang menyakiti gadis itu atau melihat gadis yang telah memberikannya kekuatannya itu terluka.

"Apa kau bilang tadi? Ceroboh? Justru aku yang harus mengatakan itu padamu. Tidakkah kau sadar, karena kebaikanku yang berlebihan, makanya kau bisa selamat tanpa luka seperti ini, huh," marah Rukia dengan menaikkan suaranya satu oktaf. Apa pemuda ini mengigau? Justru Rukia lah yang harus mengatakan agar ia tidak ceroboh, sehingga tidak membuat orang lain terluka.

"Ah, perban ini susah sekali untuk diikat. Sial..," Ichigo tersenyum tipis saat melihat punggung Rukia, yang kali ini Ichigo tidak ragu untuk berhadapan dengan punggung Rukia yang terlilit perban. Ia sudah menduga Rukia akan marah pada ucapannya tadi. Dan yang membuat ia tersenyum pun karena melihat Rukia memaksa dirinya sendiri, untuk menyatukan tali perbannya yang ada di bagian punggung, dan dengan tangan kecil begitu, jelas Rukia sulit mencapai tali perban yang ada di punggungnya tersebut.

"Aku bantu," Rukia sedikit terkejut saat merasa tangan kekar Ichigo yang menyentuh punggungnya dan mengambil sisi perban yang ada di punggungnya.

"Ti..tidak perlu," jawab Rukia yang merasa kali ini perasaannya tidak menentu. Dan seperti terkena serangan listrik tegangan tinggi saat merasakan sentuhan Ichigo. Dan lagi jantungnya yang ia rasa makin berdetak kencang.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bicara. Berikan sisi perban satunya," jawab Ichigo yang kali ini membuat wajah Rukia merona merah, karena posisi Ichigo yang berbicara tepat di belakang telinganya yang membuatnya merasakan sensasi geli yang aneh. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Rukia langsung saja menyodorkan sisi perban pada Ichigo agar bisa mengikatnya tepat di bahunya yang terluka tersebut.

Dengan lihai, Ichigo mulai mengikatkan sisi-sisi perban tersebut dan mengencangkannya pada bahu Rukia. Ada rasa aneh yang menjalar saat ia melihat bahu Rukia yang putih dan mulus, sehingga rasa bersalah tersebut hadir kembali, saat menyadari bahu Rukia yang sekarang cacat akibat perbuatannya yang ceroboh dan lamban tersebut. Seharusnya ia menjaga gadis itu, bukannya malah menyebabkan gadis tersebut terluka. Lagi-lagi ia gagal menjaga apa yang berharga bagi dirinya. Ya, gadis ini. Gadis yang ada dihadapannya ini sangat berharga bagi dirinya.

"Sudah selesai, Rukia," ujar Ichigo akhirnya dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Rukia.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo," ucap Rukia akhirnya yang masih membelakangi Ichigo. Ia takut wajahnya yang memerah akan terlihat jika ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

.

.

Cukup lama mereka dilanda keheningan. Mereka masih terbawa oleh pikiran masing-masing sehingga tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Pikiran yang hanya mereka ketahui. Ichigo yang sekarang sudah memperbaiki arah duduknya dan kini menggelayutkan kakinya di bawah ranjang. Sedangkan Rukia masih dengan posisinya yang membelakangi Ichigo.

"Ajari aku kidou," suara Ichigo terdengar kali ini dan memecah keheningan. Suaranya pelan namun cukup tegas, sehingga membuat Rukia focus terhadap apa yang dikatakan Ichigo.

"Huh, sejak kapan kau tertarik pada Kidou? Mimpi apa kau semalam? Dan lagi sepertinya masakan Yuzu pun tidak dicampurkan dengan ramuan aneh sehingga kau berbicara seperti ini," tanggap Rukia atas pernyataan Ichigo tadi. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, apa Ichigo sadar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Hanya kidou penyembuhan," jawab Ichigo singkat. Hal ini sudah terpikirkan olehnya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia harus memepelajari Kidou, khususnya kidou untuk menyembuhkan agar jika ia terluka ia tidak akan merepotkan Rukia. Dan jika Rukia terluka maka ia tidak akan lagi menonton saja Rukia yang disembuhkan. Malahan, ia yang akan mengobati Rukia. Untuk itulah, ia bertekad untuk mempelajari Kidou.

"Apa kau bilang? Kidou penyembuhan?" tanya Rukia yang sepertinya ragu dengan pendengarannya. Ichigo ingin belajar kidou? Tidakkah ia tahu bahwa Kidou sangat susah dipelajari, dan belum tentu semua bisa melakukannya.

"Ya. Dulu kau pernah mengatakan padaku, seorang Shinigami setidaknya bisa melakukan penyembuhan dengan mempelajari Kidou. Dan lagi setiap kali melihatmu terluka karena melindungiku, saat itu aku merasa tertekan dan merasa tidak berguna. Jadi, Ajari aku, Rukia. Setidaknya biarkan kali ini aku membayar atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku" pinta Ichigo dengan tatapan mengarah pada lantai.

"Kau pikir gampang mempelajarinya? Aku saja sampai sekarang masih belum sempurna melakukan Kidou untuk penyembuhan. Dan juga sehharusnya kau minta diajarkan oleh Unohana taichou, bukannya padaku," jawab Rukia yang memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah malang Ichigo yang hanya bisa tertunduk menatap lantai. Ia juga terkekeh dengan kebodohan Ichigo. Jangankan dia, bahkan kakaknya yang notabene Shinigami kelas atas, belum bisa menguasai teknik Kidou dalam hal penyembuhan luka, apalagi Ichigo yang hanya seorang Shinigami pengganti.

"Lagipula, dengan reiatsumu yang belum bisa kau kontrol itu, pasti kau akan meledakkan orang yang ingin kau selamatkan dengan Kidou yang tidak bisa kau kontrol. Dan jika alasanmu mempelajari kidou itu untuk mengobatiku, maka kau akan membunuhku" canda Rukia lagi dan memalingkan wajahnya lagi, sehingga ia tidak melihat Ichigo yang telah menatap punggung kecilnya itu.

"Aku ingin mempelajari Kidou untukmu, Rukia. Aku ingin melindungimu," ujar Ichigo yang masih menatap punggung kecil Rukia. Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih tegas, namun wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi rasa bersalah yang amat dalam.

Rukia kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan kali ini ia bisa melihat ekspresi Ichigo. Ekspresi yang Rukia kenal setiap kali Ichigo merasa bersalah.

"Fuh…kenapa harus memasang tampang seperti itu sich? Dengar, aku melindungimu karena memang kita selalu saling menjaga kan? Aku pun tidak akan membiarkan temanku terluka, jika aku masih bisa menyelamatkannya," ujar Rukia yang sedikit menghembuskan nafas yang menandakan ia lelah dengan tingkah Ichigo yang selalu menyalahkan dirinya. Rukia kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan menata baju seragamnya yang ia pakai untuk menutupi tubuh bagian depannya itu. Menata ulang agar tubuhnya tidak terlalu terekspos.

"Lagipula, aku sama sekali tidak butuh balasan darimu. Apapun itu. Dan lagi aku melakukan ini bukan karena terpaksa atau ingin mencari simpati darimu. Aku melakukan ini karena keinginanku sen….," perkataan Rukia tidak sempat ia lanjutkan karena tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak kencang saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang bersandar pada punggungnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Ichigo yang menempatkan wajahnya pada punggungnya. Rasa geli pun menjalar pada tubuh Rukia, saat ia merasa Ichigo mengecup punggungnya yang terbalut perban. Oh, Kami-sama, untung saja ia memakai perban saat Ichigo memperlakukannya seperti ini, karena jika sampai melakukan ini saat Rukia tidak terbalut apapun, maka ia akan mati karena jantungnya yang akan melompat dari tempatnya.

"Ichi…," ujar Rukia yang berharap dengan suaranya, ia bisa menyadarkan Ichigo dari perbuatannya yang ia tidak tahu Ichigo sadar atau tidak. Ia tidak menolak saat Ichigo masih mengecup punggungnya, dan kali ini Ichigo menciumi rambutnya yang ia yakin shampoo yang ia pakai tadi pagi masih tersisa harumnya.

"Ssshhh, jangan bicara. Aku mohon, ajari saja aku Kidou, Rukia . Aku berjanji akan melindungimu," ujar Ichigo yang sekarang menyentuhkan bibirnya pada tengkuk Rukia, sehingga membuat sensasi geli yang menyenangkan pada Rukia.

"Tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, Ichigo. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," jawab Rukia pelan. Ia merasa nada suara Ichigo tadi terlihat tidak tenang dan bernada khawatir. Nada bicaranya masih seperti tadi, walaupun Ichigo sedang melakukan hal yang Rukia yakin baru ia saja yang merasakannya

Ichigo mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tahu Rukia akan berbicara begitu. Berbicara kalau ia tidak perlu dilindungi oleh dirinya. Tidakkah Rukia mengerti bahwa dirinya sangat, sangat ingin melindungi dirinya. Tidakkah Rukia mengerti bahwa ia ingin melindungi hal yang berharga baginya. Tidakkah Rukia mengerti wajar kalau ia ingin melindungi seseorang yang ia cintai?

Rukia terkejut karena Ichigo tiba-tiba saja tangan kekar Ichigo menjalar pada perutnya, seperti hendak memeluknya. Tentu saja Rukia semakin gusar dengan perlakuan Ichigo yang terkesan aneh. Sejak kapan Ichigo berani melakukan hal ini terhadap seorang gadis?

Sekali lagi, Rukia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Ichigo tepat disampingnya, denga posisi Ichigo yang tetap ada dibelakang. Hanya saja wajah Ichigo yang dimajukan agar saat Rukia menoleh, ia bisa melihat wajahnya. Rukia sedikit termenung dengan tatapan Ichigo yang terkesan nanar dan kosong.

"Ichigo, apa yang terjadi?" ujar Rukia lembut. Dimatanya, Ichigo terlihat tersiksa. Tidak bersemangat dan tampak semakin kacau.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu, Rukia. Kau tahu, setiap kali melihatmu terluka, baik karena diriku atau bukan, sepertinya ada panah yang menusuk jantungku dan menyebabkan rasa sakit yang amat mendalam pada hatiku. Lalu suara hatiku berkata bahwa aku tidak berguna karena membiarkan kau terluka. Saat itu, aku juga merasa bahwa aku tidak cukup kuat sehingga aku tidak bisa menjagamu. Aku terus dan terus membuatmu terluka. Berapa kali pun aku ingin melindungimu, berapa kali pula aku gagal, Rukia. Aku…aku…," Ichigo tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dari yang semula pandangannya tertuju kedepan, sekarang wajahnya ia benamkan pada leher Rukia yang lagi-lagi membuat Rukia merasakan sensasi aneh.

"Ichigo, sudahlah. Jangan memaksakan dirimu seperti ini," jawab Rukia dengan nada lembut. Ia tahu perasaan yang melanda Ichigo sekarang. Ia tahu Ichigo akan shock dan akan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri saat teman-temannya gagal ia lindungi. Tangan kanannya denga hati-hati meraih rambut Ichigo dan dielusnya dengan perlahan, berharap Ichigo dapat tenang. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang tangan Ichigo yang berada diatas perutnya, dan menggenggamnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku Rukia. Aku bukannya memaksakan diri, hanya saja aku tidak ingin seseorang yang aku cintai terluka karena aku," jawab Ichigo yang telah mengangkat kembali wajahnya. Ia membalikkan tubuh Rukia agar bisa berhadapan dengannya. Rukia hanya diam. Ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Lagipula ia merasa sedikit terkejut saat Ichigo mengatakan bahwa Rukia orang yang ia cintai. Apakah pendengarannya masih baik?

"Ya, Rukia. Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Entah kapan perasaan ini hadir, aku pun tidak tahu. Namun seiring perasaan ingin melindungimu, rasa ini semakin berkembang menjadi rasa cinta. Rukia, aku mencintaimu. Itu sebabnya aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Aku ingin melindungimu, Rukia. Oleh karena itu, ajari aku kidou. Ajari aku, sehingga aku tidak menonton saja kau yang terluka. Sudah cukup aku tersiksa melihatmu terluka, Rukia," lanjut Ichigo yang masih menatap Rukia.

Sedangkan mata Rukia perlahan berkaca-kaca mendengar pernyataan ichigo yang menyentuh hatinya. Sebesar itukah rasa cinta Ichigo pada dirinya, sehingga ia sampai ingin melakukan hal yang sulit baginya. Lagipula, ia juga tidak menyangka perasaan Shinigami daiko itu sama dengan perasaannya selama ini. Ya, ia pun mencintai Ichigo. Sangat, mencintainya. Ia pun tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini tumbuh dalam hatinya yang terkenal dingin itu.

"Rukia, kau marah padaku? Kau marah karena aku mencintaimu?" tanya Ichigo yang perlahan menyingkirkan seragam yang sedari tadi menutupi Rukia. Sejak Rukia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membalas sentuhan Ichigo, seragam itu sudah tidak lagi menutupi tubuh depan Rukia yang tertutup perban. Sementara Rukia masih terdiam. Namun perlahan Rukia mulai tersenyum renyah dan membuat Ichigo menyadari sesuatu. Bahwa perasaannya terbalaskan.

_GREP_

Ichigo memeluk Rukia dengan eratnya, seakan-akan jika ia tidak memeluk rukia seperti itu, maka Rukia akan pergi darinya. Rukia tersenyum renyah dan membalas pelukan Ichigo. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan penampilannya sekarang. Yang ia tahu ia ingin juga memeluk pemuda di hadapannya ini dan mengatakan hal yang ia yakin pemuda itu ingin mendengarnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo," sungguh tidak ada lagi kata-kata yang sanggup keluar dari bibir milik Ichigo Kurosaki. Hanya perasaannya yang senang saat mendengar Rukia berkata seperti itu.

"Jangan berpikir aku akan mengajarkanmu Kidou. Kidou bukan keahlianmu. Dan aku rasa sejauh ini kau sudah menjaga ku dengan baik, Ichigo. Oleh karena itu jangan berpikir mengenai hal yang tadi, Ichigo. Berjanjilah padaku," ucap Rukia yang berusaha meyakinkan Ichigo.

"Aku berjanji, Rukia," ujar Ichigo seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Kali ini violet dan amber bertemu pandang. Reflek dari tatapan mereka, bibirpun ikut mendekat, seperti ada tarikan magnet kuat yang tidak kuasa mereka tahan. Hembusan nafas pun semakin terasa membelai wajah masing-masing. Hingga sekarang tak ada lagi jarak antara mereka, saat bibir telah bertaut satu sama lain. Ya, mereka berciuman, dan menikmati rasa masing-masing dan menikmati bagaimana rasanya ciuman pertama mereka.

'_Arigatou, Rukia. Karena telah melindungiku. Aku berjanji akan terus melindungimu,'_

'_Arigatou, Ichigo karena telah melindungi diriku,'_

.

**OWARI**

.

**Fuah…selesai juga. Jelek banget yah. Habis ngetiknya tengah malam, dilanda ngantuk pula. Dan idenya dadakan gini. Mau bikin sama kayak videonya, malah asli beda gini. Haduh….**

**Saya tadi jadi semangat buat edit abis-abisan fic ini karena tahu spoiler dari Bleach : Jigoku Hen. Dan hampir 90% menurut saya, scene IchiRuki nya banyak banget. Akh, jadi gak sabar mau nonton, tapi gak tahu kapan bisa di download atau kapan kasetnya hadir. Hiks, andai saya bisa ke jepang.**

**Nah, berikut beberapa fakta dari Bleach : Jigoku Hen.**

**Yuzu diculik oleh penghuni neraka. Ichigo berhasil membawa pulang Yuzu, namun hal yang harus ia terima pun sangat besar. Ichigo berhasil membawa pulang Yuzu, tapi justru ia malah terpaksa meninggalkan Rukia, Renji dan Ishida di neraka.**

**Ichigo sama sekali tidak berani menatap Byakuya saat Byakuya melihat keadaan Yuzu. Ichigo merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membawa Rukia kembali.**

**Ada sedikit scene IchiHime. Ini terjadi saat Inoue merawat Yuzu dan Karin di kediaman Kurosaki.**

**Semua Gotei 13 kali ini bermarkas di Kota Karakura, dan mendirikan tenda serta barier disana. Saya jadi berpikir pasti serangan pihak neraka sangat berdampak besar.**

**Saat Ichigo datang kembali ke neraka untuk menyelamatkan Rukia, Renji dan Ishida, Renji dan Ishida digantung pada pohon, dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah fakta bahwa Rukia saat itu dalam keadaan telanjang. Sekali lagi telanjang. Memang mengejutkan, tapi itu yang saya tahu. Hanya saja adegan ini dipercepat, karena sosok Rukia dengan keadaan seperti itu tertutup kembali oleh api yang mengelilinginya. (Saya gak sabar lihat reaksi Ichi)**

**Ichigo berubah menjadi full hollow, ta[I tidak berlangsung lama karena ia berhasil mengatasinya dan mengalahkan jiwa hollownya. **

**Setengah tubuh dari Ichigo terlindungi armor, yang berbentuk kerangka berwarna putih. *kita semua bakal lihat ichigo yang berbeda.**

**Ditubuh Rukia, Ishida maupun Renji akan ada rantai, layaknya rantai roh yang sudah mati.**

**Segitu saja yang saya tahu. Saya juga masih cari-cari spoilernya lagi. So, kalau ada kabar terbaru segera saya lampirkan bersama fic. Hehehe…**

**Kembali soal fic, Maaf yah, deskripsi kurang. Adegan ciuman juga kurang tepat. Kata-kata aneh. Tapi saya berharap masih mau di review.**

**Akhir kata mohon review, Minna.**


End file.
